Crisol: De magia, detectives, espadas y mentiras
by Woman in red
Summary: ¡Gané! -Concurso de DCForoA- ::Reto1-Misterio::Reto2-Romance:: : Reto 3 - Crossover : ¿Qué tal suenan, en una misma oración: ascensor, Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito, Nakamori Aoko, Kurogane Yaiba, Mine Sayaka, y Arai Terumi?
1. Misterio

_¡Hacía mucho que no escribía acá! Principalmente, volví por los retos en los que me metí, yay! Esto es una serie de tres fics para un concurso de escritura en un foro._

* * *

_Reto #1: Misterio_

_Rate: K_

_Summary: Todo tiene un por qué en la vida. Pero hay muchos casos en los que esa respuesta puede llegar a costar sangre._

_Nota: _Primer fic que escribí para el concurso. Lo escribí muy a las apuradas, pero más o menos logré plasmar lo que quería explicar. ¿Cabe aclarar que soy mala, muy mala redactando casos?_  
_

_Título: "El verdadero misterio"_

* * *

-

Pese a que los crímenes eran sus compañeros diarios (tenía una extraña atracción magnética con ellos, perfecta en plano morboso), si se lo ponía a pensar detenidamente, él no los comprendía del todo.

Sí, había muchos motivos. Amores no correspondidos, venganzas, odios, robos, saldadas de cuentas… Pero el hecho de tener un nombre (Pasionales, por ejemplo) no los convierte en cosas explicables. Por más que algo tenga una palabra que lo señale como tal, esa no explica de lo que se trata, ni le da sentido a lo que uno busca entender.

Dentro de la amplia gama de posibles muertes, había una que, aunque se pusiera a pensar en ello con un profundo grado de reflexión, era la que menos comprendía: El suicidio.

Todo encajaba en aquel rompecabezas.

– Señor Mouri, no sé si usted tiene pensado hacerme perder más tiempo, pero si sabe quién es el culpable de la muerte de mi hija, ¡es mejor que hable ahora! – Gritó la mujer adulta, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Kogoro movió las manos con torpeza, intentando demostrar mediante el gesto que no tenía la menor idea de quién era el culpable de aquel asesinato.

Pero para Conan, todo encajaba. Se paró al lado de un muchacho joven, vestido como uno de los investigadores de la policía, que estaba en el cuarto hacía una hora y no se movía del lugar donde habían encontrado el cadáver, cercano a la ventana. El paisaje nevado hacía la escena más nostálgica.

– Yo le prometí que regresaría con ella. – lloriqueó, golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado.

– ¿Esa onee-san era tu amiga? – le cuestionó el pequeño, tironeando de su sweater.

El joven, que aparentaba unos 23 años, alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba la marca de donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo.

– ¿Amiga…? – se cuestionó el muchacho, y guardó un silencio sepulcral.

Aunque no le gustara, todo encajaba.

Conan caminó dando pasos cortos hacia donde estaba Kogoro. Parecía que cada paso que daba le pesaba una tonelada. Arrastró sus pies y durmió al detective, sin muchos ánimos.

– Nadie fue asesinado en esta ocasión. – siseó Conan con la voz de Mouri.

– ¿Cómo dice?! – exclamó ofendida la madre de la víctima.

– ¡Esto es un suicidio!

No los comprendía. No comprendía qué llevaría a una joven de 23 años a cometer suicidio.

– ¡Mi Arisa no--!

– Usted no conoce a su hija. – Kogoro, el durmiente, parecía ofendido en su tono. El niño que hablaba, oculto detrás del sofá, apretó el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta lastimarse.

Los de la sala lo miraron, expectantes.

– Mouri-san, por favor, explíquese. – Suplicó Tadashite, el inspector de aquella alejada zona del sur de japón, echándole un vistazo rápido a una de las personas de la sala que parecía haber comprendido.

– Cuando entramos, encontramos que la cerradura tenía signos de haber sido forzada… Pero el cuarto estaba cerrado, ¿no es cierto? – la madre de la víctima sintió con la cabeza – En el cuarto yacía Arisa-san, muerta por envenenamiento.

Un silencio fúnebre colmó el salón, como si recordarlo fuera una estaca en el corazón.

– Supusimos entonces que el asesino tendría que estar entre los que nos encontrábamos en esta casa. La madre de la víctima, Sakura-san, la mucama Akiko-san, y el hermano de la víctima, Kyo-san, que tiene una coartada relativamente válida. Lo más lógico sería que Akiko-san hubiera envenenado el té-

– ¡No! – exclamó la aludida – Yo jamás… ¡No a la señorita Arisa!

Conan maldijo bajo su aliento y tomó aire. No quería seguir hablando.

– El asesino entró el cuarto de Arisa-san, hizo creer que la cerradura estaba forzada, mató a la chica, cerró el cuarto por dentro y luego huyó por la ventana – prosiguió Conan, usando la voz de Kogoro. Las personas de la sala comenzaron a murmurar – Y es ahí donde está el error de este crimen.

El murmullo se extendió nuevamente por la habitación. Kogoro carraspeó.

– Estamos en una zona nevada, y debería haber pisadas en el suelo que indicaran el camino tomado por el criminal. Pero claro, el verdadero asesino no podía dejar pisadas… Porque estaba muerto, en este mismo lugar.

Conan desvió la mirada al joven que escuchaba la deducción con gesto pensante, como si estuviera atando cabos.

– Arisa pidió que le llevaran el té a su habitación. – Akiko contuvo el aliento – Con la navaja que encontramos en sus ropas hizo unos cortes torpes en la cerradura, y entró a su cuarto, intentando que todo parezca un robo. Akiko-san tocó la puerta, y no vio las magulladuras en la cerradura porque tenía la bandeja entre las manos, y eso le tapó la vista hacia abajo.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, como si comenzara a entender poco a poco las acciones de su hija.

– Envenenó su propio té y preparó todo. Envolvió las cosas de valor de su habitación y las tiró por la ventana, que cerró y rompió al mismo tiempo que tomaba el té envenenado. Bueno… Todas las cosas de valor, menos una.

Tadashite-keibu lo miró extrañado.

– Sakuya-san… – el brillo del exterior dio de lleno en los anteojos de Conan, logrando así que él oculte su mirada – ¿Podrías mostrarnos el cuello de la víctima?

El joven muchacho con el que Conan había hablado antes se acercó al cuerpo y corrió sin mucho esfuerzo el cabello de la chica, dejando a la vista de todos una gargantilla de oro.

– ¿Creen que el ladrón es tan tonto como para olvidar algo tan a la vista?

El silencio nuevamente condenó a los que habitaban la sala.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?! – exclamó Sakura, llorando a lágrima suelta.

Eso era un _misterio_.

¿Era un _misterio_?

– Por mí. – Interrumpió Sakuya.

La madre de la víctima volteó a mirar al muchacho, entre sorprendida, alarmada y petrificada. El joven golpeó la pared con furia.

– Le prometí a Arisa que volvería con ella. No le expliqué por qué me fui… No… Yo debería… – la voz del muchacho se quebró, mientras derramaba amplias lágrimas – ¡Yo no podía volver con ella!

Se escuchó un ruido sordo en el salón, y Conan desvió la mirada para verla a ella caer de rodillas, cubriéndose los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Pero… – lloriqueó el joven – Rompí muchas, muchas promesas. Como ayudante de la policía, yo siempre… estaba ocupado con casos y muertes… Me metí en algo más grande por culpa de mi estúpido sentido justiciero y… No me podía dar el lujo de volver con ella y ponerla en peligro.

Conan quiso hacerlo callar.

– Constantemente, rompí mi promesa de volver. En broma, le dije que parecía que la única manera de reencontrarnos sería por culpa de un asesinato… Pero ella no… – volvió a quebrarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar – ¿Por mí…? Arisa no… Arisa me quería. Ella no podría haber hecho eso por mí cul---

– ¡Claro que fue por vos! – gritó **ella**, hablando por primera vez logrando que todos en la habitación se volteen a verla – ¿Qué es lo extraño?! ¡Siempre fuiste el aire que ella respiró, la razón de sus sonrisas, el motor que hacía que su corazón latiera! ¡Ella no pudo esperar más, te amaba lo suficiente como para no poder vivir sin vos a su lado!

Ran ahogó un grito de desesperación en su garganta, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas den rienda suelta por su rostro. Dio un paso hacia adelante, flaqueando.

– ¿Dejó de confiar en mí…? – le preguntó Sakuya, tomando a la joven como cita de autoridad, porque parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

– ¡No, no, no! – respondió ella, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas – ¡Ella jamás dejó de confiar en tu promesa! Ella quería esperarte de por vida, ¡de por… vida! – tartamudeó, colocándose una mano en el pecho, intentando acallar el gran dolor que sufría – Fue su voluntad de vivir la que no te creyó más… – por un momento, abandonó el llanto desesperado. Sus ojos, normalmente brillantes, ahora parecían apagados, sin vida – Fueron sus ganas de seguir sin vos las que flaquearon.

– Ran… – soltó por lo bajo el niño, dejando caer el moño que tenía entre sus manos y acercándose a ella para consolarla.

– ¡A--- Arisa! – gritó Sakuya, ahogado en angustia.

No.

No era un misterio.

Las mujeres, y el gran amor que podían profesar…

Eso sí era un completo _misterio_.


	2. Romance

**Reto _#2_:** _Romance_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:**_ La vida, impía y soberbia, goza de mostrarle a aquellos que la poseen lo muy diferente que puede llegar a ser al famoso 'Había una vez' que mamá me recitaba de niño..._

**Nota:** _¡Fic dedicado a Miaka-san, enteramente, de pies a cabeza! Ella fue la inspiración para esto. Lo que aquí sucede sale de un pequeño rol que tuvimos, que resultó en una idea latente para un fanfic (Miaka, this one goes for you, entirely. Even if you cant read it because it is in spanish, you deserve this dedication! Thank you so much, sweetheart!)  
_

**Título:** _Fairy Tale (Cuento de hadas)_

* * *

El 'Había una vez…' parecía algo muy lejano a mi tangible realidad. Los hermosos cuentos de hadas, llenos de princesas, y diversos animales, mundos en colores de la gama del pastel, no se parecían en lo absoluto a mi vida.

Apreté el puño con fuerza, intentando contener la emoción que me embriagaba. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que me había dicho Haibara al entrar al colegio.

– Kudo… - Me susurró, tironeando con suavidad de mi ropa. La miré tras mi hombro – Elaboré un nuevo prototipo de antídoto para---

– ¿De verdad?! – exclamé, emocionado. La vi rodar los ojos y sonreí en mi interior. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió camino. Haibara era una persona realmente extraña a mis ojos, madura para la edad que dijo que tenía, y doblemente madura para la edad que aparenta tener.

La jornada escolar le pareció eterna a mi percepción distorsionada del tiempo. Al finalizar, Haibara colocó en mis manos la pequeña cápsula.

– ¡Conan-kun, esperame! – Escuché la aguda vocecita de Ayumi tamborilear, y aminoré la marcha, caminando a su lado. Sabía que ella tenía que encontrarse con Ran, y que me acompañaría en el camino a mi hogar, pero la pequeña ignoraba el hecho de que yo no entraría con ella a la casa.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la agencia de Kogoro Mouri, y, utilizando torpes excusas, seguí camino. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, hasta que apenas sentía que tocaba el suelo al pisarlo. Sin saber realmente cómo, salté el barandal que me separaba de mi verdadero hogar y entré con prisa a la residencia Kudo, que se mantenía limpia gracias a los innecesarios favores de Ran. Como alma que lleva el diablo, subí las escaleras dando zancadas, y entré a mi habitación, tomando la pastilla.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza cuando comencé a sentir el dolor profundo de la transformación. Me arqueé en el suelo, ahogando en mi garganta gritos de dolor y quejidos. Maldije bajo mi aliento a aquel calor abrasador que me recorría, como si me quemara los huesos y los redujera a cenizas.

Me recosté en mi cama con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, cediendo al dolor colosal que sufría. Sentí que mi cuerpo emanaba un último quejido, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi gozo no podía ser mayor.

Era emocionante medir más de un metro setenta, sí, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de mi gozo. Busqué ropa en el armario y me vestí a una velocidad que yo no me creí capaz de poder utilizar. Sonreí al verme al espejo. Bordeando la línea de la soberbia, adoré lo que vi. Y mi reflejo me respondió la sonrisa.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba afuera, caminando hacia la agencia de Kogoro Mouri. Me paré frente a la puerta y observé el pomo. Me reí en mi fuero interno, recordando cómo día a día yo tenía que ponerme de punta de pie para llegar a él. Abrí, olvidando momentáneamente que esa sí era la casa de Conan Edogawa… Pero no la de Shinichi Kudo.

Me arrepentí de mi acto y subí las escaleras, dispuesto a tocar la puerta (Irrumpir en casas ajenas no era mi mayor habilidad, ni el sueño de mi vida. De hecho, prefería atrapar a la gente que lo hacía, a que emularla), pero al acercarme escuché un cuchicheo, una conversación entre la pequeña Ayumi y Ran.

– Así que te gustaría escuchar un cuento de hadas…

Escuché pequeñas pisaditas.

– ¡Ran onee-san va a contarme un cuento de hadas! – imaginé la amplia sonrisa de Ayumi.

– P--- Pero--- ¡Ayumi-chan! – no era difícil crearse la imagen interna de Ran sonrojada, intentando negarse a ser el centro de atención de la conversación.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Ran onee-san! – tampoco era complicado imaginar el gesto suplicante de mi compañera (Bueno, la de Conan).

Con mucho cuidado y sigilo, entreabrí la puerta. Y allí estaban ambas, sentadas en el sofá.

– B—Bueno-- – Comenzó Ran, colocando ambas manos en su falda, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar su relato, sin percatarse de mi presencia – Había una vez una princesa de cabello largo…

Ayumi cerró los ojos, como si quisiera visualizar la historia en sus párpados cerrados. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sonriente.

– La princesa vivía en un hermoso reino con su padre, un famoso rey adinerado.

– ¿Y la reina? – cuestionó Ayumi.

– Bueno, la reina había discutido hacía muchos años con el rey, cuando la princesa todavía era una niña pequeña, y decidió abandonar el castillo.

Ayumi pareció triste con la aclaración. Yo arqueé una ceja, sospesando teorías interiormente.

– La princesa era una chica muy fuerte, tenía muchos amigos, tanto de su reino como de reinos vecinos y lejanos. La princesa era muy feliz, y vivía rodeada del afecto de todos los habitantes del castillo y sus terrenos.

A la pequeña niña le brillaban los ojos. Ran cruzó las piernas y suspiró. Yo intuí que deseaba que Ayumi se aburriera y dejara de pedirle que cree historias. Contuve el aliento cuando la vi correrse los mechones del cabello y colocarlos detrás de su oreja, sonriéndole tiernamente a Ayumi.

Yo no concebía ser más hermoso en la faz de la tierra que Ran. Su tez pálida y suave, sus claros ojos violáceos, su gesto amable y sereno… Me detuve a mí mismo cuando comencé a pensar en que no sólo era bonita de rostro.

– La princesa estaba enamorada desde pequeña de un príncipe del reino vecino. El príncipe era hermoso, alto e inteligente… Siempre se preocupaba por ella y la protegía, pese a que estaba lleno de pretendientes. Cuando el príncipe cumplió diecisiete años, los reyes de su reino abandonaron el castillo, y él quedó a cargo.

Ahogué en mi garganta un gemido de frustración, comenzando a reconocer la historia que Ran estaba contando.

– Una de las nobles del pueblo solía decir que la princesa ya estaba casada con el príncipe… – Ran suspiró – Un día, el príncipe salió con la princesa a un parque de diversiones…

'Ran…' pensé, apretando el puño. Ayumi la miraba embelesada.

– Pero, al caer la noche, el príncipe se excusó con la princesa, diciéndole que la alcanzaba luego… Y desapareció.

– ¿Pa—Para siempre?! – preguntó Ayumi, preocupada.

– ¡No! – negó la relatora – El príncipe continuó enviándole mensajes a la princesa… Pero nunca le dio una razón. Continuó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero que aún no podía volver con ella… Que si volvía, la iba a poner en peligro. Pero prometiéndole todas las veces que hablaba con ella que iba a volver…

Vi cómo Ran apretaba el puño.

– La princesa sufrió, y lloró todas las noches por él. Desde que se fue, la princesa no pudo conciliar el sueño, no pudo sonreír con sinceridad a nadie más…

– ¡Pero seguro el príncipe se fue porque tenía algo importante que hacer! Además, la princesa tiene que confiar en él… ¡El príncipe le prometió volver! – defendió Ayumi.

– La princesa escuchó muchas veces esa promesa, Ayumi-chan…

– Pero la promesa sigue en pie. El príncipe… – dije, abriendo la puerta con lentitud – … abandonó a la princesa porque si se quedaba a su lado, ella estaría en peligro.

Ran abrió los ojos de par en par al verme entrar al recibidor. Casi podía sentir cómo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar cuando me vio allí. A mi verdadero ser.

– ¡¿Y por qué la princesa no puede saber qué es lo que mantiene al príncipe alejado de ella?! – exclamó Ran, derramando pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas que se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta caer, silenciosas, a sus rodillas.

– ¡Porque saberlo la pondría en peligro! – le respondí.

– La princesa está muriendo lentamente por no tenerlo a su lado… ¿Hay mayor peligro que eso?! – aún llorando, se incorporó. Ayumi nos miraba, asustada.

– ¡Ran…! – exclamé. Carraspeé y retomé la compostura – Si a la princesa le pasara algo por culpa del príncipe, él no se lo podría perdonar jamás. Jamás.

– ¡Pero la princesa es fuerte! – Señaló Ayumi, poniéndose entre medio de los dos.

– La princesa sabe defenderse sola… – rectificó Ran.

– Pero tal vez es más grande de lo que la princesa cree… – sentí como la pequeña tironeaba de mi remera – Nee~ ¡Onii-san! ¿El príncipe se fue para pelear contra los chicos malos?

Me arrodillé para dejar mi rostro a su altura, y le sonreí.

– Exacto. El príncipe se fue a pelear contra los malos, que quieren destruir su reino… Pero probablemente quieran acabar con él, y empiecen con la princesa… Porque saben que es lo que al príncipe más le dolería en la vida.

Ran me miraba, boquiabierta.

– ¡Por eso el príncipe se fue! – Ayumi golpeó su pequeño puño contra su palma, comprendiendo el cuento – ¡A él no le gustaría ver a la princesa en manos de los malos!

– Porque el príncipe sabría que fue su culpa, y no podría vivir con ello. – murmuré entre dientes.

– Shinichi… – Ran soltó algo parecido a un gemido al llamarme por mi nombre y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Me volteé a verla.

– Nada le duele más en la vida al príncipe que saber que su princesa sufre por él, y por su ausencia… – me arrodillé en el suelo para quedar a su lado, y, nervioso, la rodeé con mis brazos. – Y aunque ella lo ignore… Su príncipe siempre está ahí, protegiéndola… – la apreté más, y sentí cómo se acomodaba en mi pecho, calmando su llanto.

Pestañeé, dándome cuenta que me estaba dejando llevar por el momento y que no estábamos solos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Ayumi no estaba en la habitación. ¿Cómo no me había percatado de su ausencia?

Bajé la mirada y observé a Ran, que se había hecho un pequeño ovillo entre mis brazos. Le besé la frente con timidez y nerviosismo. El impulso de tenerla a mi lado me había hecho actuar sin pensar, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Sentí cómo la sangre se agolpaba en mi rostro y supe que, probablemente, yo estaba más rojo que un tomate.

– ¿Y- Y Ayumi…? – cuestionó Ran, incorporándose. Le sonreí al verla. Si yo estaba rojo, ella estaba mil veces peor. Me reí. – ¿Q-- Qué es tan gracioso?! – Se colocó las palmas de las manos en las mejillas, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Negué con la cabeza y me incorporé, ayudándola a ella a levantarse. Ella dio unos pasos cortos y torpes (extraño en ella, pensé), y abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Sentada allí estaba Ayumi, con los ojos brillosos.

– ¡Ayumi no quería interrumpir… a la realeza! – nos sonrió con inocencia y ternura.

Ran abrazó a la pequeña y le hizo una broma que no escuché por estar perdido en mis propios pensamientos. Maldije tener que volver a ser Conan dentro de unas horas. Odié el hecho de que sabía que tendría que volver a enfrentarme a sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto, a los ruidos que hacía en las noches que sufría pesadillas por mi culpa…

– Ahem… – proclamé, solemne – La realeza te perdona la interrupción, Ayumi-chan. Pero… Como castigo… – moví mi mirada hacia Ran – Deberás cuidar de la princesa por mí.

Ayumi me sonrió con una emoción pura y sincera.

– ¡Ayumi va a proteger a la princesa! – exclamó, feliz. Ran le sonrió – Hasta que el príncipe vuelva, Ayumi va a cuidarla.

Le sonreí.

– Después de todo… – puse una mano sobre el hombro de Ran, que tembló ante el contacto – El día que te abandoné… Dejé con vos al mejor guardián del reino.

Ran rió por lo bajo, comprendiendo que mi comentario era referido a Conan.

Me la quedé mirando, embelesado. Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro surcado por las lágrimas, su sonrisa pura dedicada a Ayumi, su tono de voz suave y calmo, su cabello alborotado, desparramado en su espalda con gracia, su cuerpo trabajado y atractivo (un escalofrío me recorrió la espina cuando pensé en aquello, así que me detuve, por mi propio bien… y el de ella. Y el de Ayumi, como una tercera damnificada)…

Porque todo en ella, a mis ojos, era perfecto.

En ella.

En **mi** princesa.


	3. Crisol

**Reto #3:** _Tema libre_ (Crossover)

**Raiting:** _K+_ (AKA: ¡échale la culpa a Kaito!)

**Summary:** ¿Qué tal suenan, en una misma oración: ascensor, Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito, Nakamori Aoko, Kurogane Yaiba, Mine Sayaka, y Arai Terumi?

**Nota:** ¡Gané el concurso! Me pone muy feliz haber sido elegida ganadora. Este fic es un poco largo, pero es porque quise darles protagonismo a todos los personajes que aparecen. Es bueno aclarar que en este fic van a aparecer cuatro mangas cuyo autor es nuestro querido Gosho.

._ Detective Conan:_ No creo tener que explicar este.

. _Magic Kaito:_ Tampoco creo tener que explicar este. Si no vieron más que lo que aparece él en Detective Conan, les va a servir saber que Kaito tiene una compañera de curso llamada Aoko. Y que, además, como KID, busca una joya en particular: Pandora. El líder de la organización malvada que la busca con deseo de obtener la inmortalidad se llama "Snake" (Pandora llora lágrimas que conceden la inmortalidad).

. _Yaiba:_ En este fic aparecen Yaiba y Sayaka.

. _Tell me a lie:_ ¡Nuevo manga de Gosho! La protagonista, Terumi Arai, es una muchacha atractiva y con la extraña habilidad de poder ver lo que la gente quiere decir en realidad, pese a que estén hablando mentiras (Sí, destila meganekko).

**Título:** "Crisol: De magia, detectives, espadas y mentiras"

* * *

.

Aquello estaba mal. Tenía todo lo que la palabra "mal" podría llegar a significar. Él alborotó su cabello negro (como si aquello se pudiera enmarañar aún más…) y le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa a la muchacha que estaba parada a su lado.

– ¡No te quedes ahí mirandome como un idiota, Kaito! – gritó ella, demostrándole a los que compartían el pequeño cubículo todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Las paredes frías y grises del lugar retumbaron ante su exclamación, sacándole una sonrisa torcida y pícara al chico.

Otra muchacha, más alta y curvilínea que la anterior, empujó sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, acomodándolos. Desvió su mirada, taciturna, al botón de Emergencia que el ascensor tenía, aparentemente roto.

– ¡Esto está empezando a molestarme! – farfulló un niño, que parecía ansioso de empuñar la espada que tenía guardada.

– ¡Yaiba-kun, tranquilo! – murmuró una muchacha que tenía una coleta en el cabello, intentando calmar al pequeño.

'En momentos como este agradezco no ser claustrofóbico…' pensó un niño de lentes, mirando a los que compartían el ascensor con él, especialmente a Kaito y a Aoko 'Aunque me asusta el parecido de estos dos con Ran y yo…'

Porque, de todas las cosas malas que podían pasar, que ellos se queden encerrados en un ascensor era la peor. Entraba en la lista de 'Cosas que no deben pasar mientras vivas'… en un segundo puesto. Primero debería ir que no se te caiga una tostadora en la bañera, seguramente.

– Sayaka… – murmuró entre dientes el pequeño Yaiba – ¡no me gustan los lugares tan pequeños!

'¡Justo HOY tenía que pasar!' maldijo Kaito en su fuero interno 'HOY, el día que tengo que robar, y el día que gracias al poder supremo de Kami, Aoko decidió venir conmigo…'

– ¿Ran nee-chan? – Conan alzó la mirada para verla, y ella se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de acá… – murmuró Kaito.

La muchacha de lentes volteó a ver a Kaito y a Conan, al parecer, alarmada.

– ¡Ustedes…! – Terumi contuvo el aliento – ¡Argh! ¡Deberían internarlos por mitómanos!

Terumi cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y ahogó en su garganta un suspiro de frustración. Estaba en el mismo ascensor con KaitouKID y con Shinichi Kudou, y lo sabía. Maldijo internamente su habilidad de saber qué piensan en realidad las personas cuando hablan. Lo maldijo diecisiete veces, y en tres idiomas distintos (Sí, las contó).

Sabía que los dos le estaban ocultando cosas a las dos chicas que estaban con ellos. No los pormenores de la historia, pero tenía bien en claro que ellos no eran lo que decían ser. Maldijo de nuevo su habilidad. Sí, otra vez.

Yaiba, enfurecido, clavó su espada en la pequeña rendija entre las puertas del ascensor, y comenzó a tirar. Sayaka sacudió la cabeza con pesadez y se paró a su lado, ayudándolo.

'Genial… ¡Ahora sí voy a poder llegar a tiempo!' Kaito Kuroba sonrió ampliamente, y aquel gesto triunfal sólo se disipó cuando Terumi, con las manos en la cadera, lo miró amenazante.

– ¿'Genial'? – repitió ella. Kaito tragó saliva, comenzando a comprender el poder de la muchacha, y por qué lo había llamado mitómano (Es que el hecho de que la chica haya recitado en voz alta una cosa que él había pensado, pero no expresado, le había dado una _ligera_ pista).

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y aquello dio como resultado no sólo una posible ruta de escape, sino una serie de danzas triunfales por parte de Yaiba. El espacio entre el piso del ascensor y la abertura de la pared para pasar al tercer piso del edificio era pequeño, pero no imposible de atravesar.

'Si estuviera con Genta, esto sí sería claramente difícil… ¿Y por qué me mira así esa chica?' Pensó para sí Conan. Terumi soltó algo parecido a un suspiro de resignación. No es como si estuviera del mejor humor.

El niño de gafas bufó y se deslizó por el espacio entre el ascensor y la abertura, cayendo grácilmente al suelo. Yaiba y Sayaka lo imitaron. Kaito sonrió e hizo lo mismo que Conan, pero se quedó parado en donde había caído, dispuesto a atrapar a las chicas.

'Qué chistoso… ¿Con ellas sí, y conmigo no?' se quejó Sayaka en sus adentros.

Aoko se deslizó con dificultad y, absolutamente sonrojada, cayó en brazos de Kaito.

– Si tuviera un lampazo... – murmuró a la vez que él la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

– Es bueno que no veo uno en cinco metros a la redonda. Bueno para mi integridad física.

Terumi soltó una risita.

– De todos modos, por más que le pegues, disfrutó tenerte en brazos… – soltó al fin, habiendo escuchado lo que Kaito había querido decir, casi utilizando sus mismas palabras. Ambos se sonrojaron.

'Me las vas a pagar…' farfulló Kaito en su interior, fulminándola con la mirada.

– Eso quiero verlo… – le respondió en voz alta Terumi a la vez que se acostaba en el suelo del ascensor intentando pasar por la estrecha rendija, pero teniendo más dificultades que Aoko.

'Oi oi… no me digas que no puede pasar por…' dedujo Conan.

– ¡Argh! – se quejó la muchacha de lentes, sonrojada y avergonzada. – Y ella va a tener el mismo problema… – murmuró mirando a Ran, que se sonrojó visiblemente al comprender _por qué_ Arai no podía pasar por el pequeño espacio.

Aoko infló los cachetes con disimulo, claramente ofendida.

– ¿Ves, Aoko? – Kaito le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañera de clases, ya que su gesto de enfado no había pasado desapercibido para él – ¡Al final no es tan malo tener el cuerpo de un hombre! ¡Para algo te sirvió!

– Te voy a despertar todas las mañanas de tu vida con un salmón recién pescado… – le respondió Aoko entre dientes, alzando el puño.

– En realidad le gusta tu cuerpo. Pero madurativamente no parece abandonar su infancia… Cuando los pequeños molestan a las niñas que les gustan… – farfulló Terumi, segura de que estaba frente a un inmaduro nato.

Kaito le dedicó otra fulminante mirada, de esas que matarían si fueran armas (El día que las miradas sean armas, se diezmaría la cantidad de habitantes en la tierra). Luego de un gran esfuerzo para aplanar con sus propias manos su prominente delantera, Arai logró pasar. Confiada, se dejó caer, sin suponer que su retaguardia sería su único colchón de aterrizaje.

'¡Se suponía que ibas a atraparnos!' pensó ella, mirando con malicia a Kaito.

'¡Hn! ¡Te pasa por andar confesando cosas que no quiero decir en voz alta, bruja!' replicó Kaito internamente, mientras le sonreía abiertamente a Ran.

Ran, utilizando el mismo método de Terumi para aplanar su busto (que le estaba dando serios problemas para pasar), logró salir del ascensor y cayó grácilmente en brazos de Kaito.

– ¿Uh? ¿Dónde están el niño y la chica? – preguntó Aoko con curiosidad, notando la ausencia de Yaiba y Sayaka (Sí, había decidido no mirar a Kaito atrapar en brazos a Ran. Ellas dos eran muy parecidas, pero Aoko sabía que había una gran diferencia entre ellas. Bueno, dos. Grandes).

No es como si alguno allí quisiera saber realmente dónde se habían metido, o cómo habían hecho para desaparecer tan rápido.

'No puedo escucharlos… Eso significa que no están cerca' siseó Terumi en su fuero interno.

– De todos modos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de acá… – murmuró Conan entre dientes, tironeando de la falda de Ran para que Kaito la suelte de una vez – ¿N—No, Ran-nee-chan?

– Papá va a estar hecho una furia cuando regrese… – bufó Aoko, pasando sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello . – Y el viejo aquel también…

– Jirokichi-san parecía enojado… pero… – Ran llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su cuello, acariciando algo tras la tela de su blusa. Le sonrió a Kaito cuando este la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza – Pero mientras lo tenga conmigo, no hay problema… – murmuró en voz baja.

– ¿Q—quién haría algo así de peligroso?! – exclamó Terumi al escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos de Ran. Se maldijo a sí misma nuevamente, ya que la gran cantidad de información presuntamente escondida que estaba recibiendo parecía marearla, y contestaba a cosas que la gente no había formulado en voz alta aún.

Ran encogió los hombros.

– Según él… Bueno, él supone que KID no puede conmigo porque soy campeona de karate… Pero… – deshizo la unión de los dos primeros botones de su blusa, dejando ver un reluciente collar azul.

'¡Con que ESE era el truco, heh!' Kaito no pudo evitar que en su rostro se trazara una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Entonces…! – Conan tironeó de la falda de Ran, llamándole la atención – Jirokichi-san le dio a Ran-nee-chan el collar que KID quiere robar… ¿por ser fuerte?

– Algo así… – siseó por lo bajo la karateka, tomando la mano de Conan – Me asusta mucho tener una responsabilidad tan grande… colgando de mi cuello.

'Es fácil ganarle a alguien tan… avocada a un solo hombre' Kaito volvió a mostrar su amplia sonrisa 'Es sólo cuestión arrebatarle por un rato la identidad a Shinichi Kudou…'

* * *

– ¡Gin! ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a la chica!

– Quien salga o no salga herido no me concierne, Vermouth.

– Y decime… ¿cómo vas a explicarle a _anokata_ tus favoritismos, eh? ¿Qué tiene esa chica que querés protegerla?

La rubia guardó un silencio sepulcral, sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa cruzada, cínica y sarcástica. Las interrupciones de Chianti eran constantes y, por lo demás, absurdas. La voz de la pelirroja retumbaba en el garage en el que estaban. Pero allí tenía un punto. Y ella no quería andar dándole explicaciones a nadie. De todos modos, Anokata sabía sobre su ángel.

– Si interferís con el trabajo… – Gin se incorporó, exhalando humo por la boca – No voy a dudar en eliminarte del camino.

– Tu devoción con la organización es conmovedora, Gin… – Vermouth cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, bajando un poco el torso para mirarlo tras sus pestañas.

– No es como si me faltaran ganas de volarte los sesos.

– Bueno… – la rubia acarició las puntas de su cabello largo, emanando un suspiro – Digamos que, y en un plano morboso, es también conmovedor que despierte sentimientos de odio tan profundos.

– ¡No es el único que sería feliz con llenarte de pólvora! – Exclamó Chianti, tanteando a su alrededor para buscar algún objeto contundente en potencia de arma para lanzárselo.

– Eso sólo corrobora mi punto. – Vermouth le regaló otra sonrisa, mientras se colocaba en la cabeza un casco azul, del mismo color que la moto del lugar donde estaban.

– Si no recibo noticias del collar para las 11:30 voy a volar el edificio. Y date por muerta. – Gin mordió con fuerza el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios.

– Sí sí, vos también tené cuidado. – la rubia movió la mano en seña de saludo, mientras empujaba suavemente la moto y la ponía en marcha.

– 11:30.

* * *

– ¡Señor! – saludó formalmente un hombre uniformado – Tenemos controlado todo el perímetro del edificio.

– Excelente… – Respondió con pesadez Megure, acariciando su frente. Se volteó, enfrentándose a dos adultos – … Comprendo su preocupación en verdad.

– Con Aoko adentro, las cosas se vuelven más complicadas… – El inspector Nakamori parecía carente de alma al hablar.

– La capacidad de defenderse de mi hija tiene un límite. – siseó Kogoro, sin quitar la mirada del edificio.

– ¡Megure-keibu! – el policía volvió al trote, con un teléfono en mano – ¡El criminal ha vuelto a llamar!

Megure trastabilló por el impulso de correr a tomar el teléfono.

– Inspector Megure al habla.

– Tus chicos cerraron el perímetro. – sonó del otro lado del tuvo una voz distorsionada gracias a algún aparato electrónico. El criminal rió roncamente – ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

– ¿Cree que poner bombas es algo ha ser tomado a la ligera? – respondió él, sobresaltado.

– No por las bombas. Me refiero a la cantidad de gente que hay ahí adentro. No son TANTAS pérdidas como para hacer tanto escándalo.

Megure volteó la mirada para ver a Yaiba y Sayaka, que habían sido drogados y arrastrados fuera del edificio.

– Sabe usted que sólo quiero escuchar lo que requiere para liberar a los rehenes.

– Oh… ¡Qué insípido y aburrido! Liberar rehenes, me dices. Ellos podrían salir del edificio por su propia cuenta, ¿sabes? Hagamos un trato. Buscá al más cercano de tus hombres y llamalo. Decile que entre al edificio.

– ¡O—Oi, vos! – tartamudeó el inspector, llamando al chico que le había traído el teléfono. – Entrá al edificio.

– ¡P- Pero el criminal dijo que si alguien entraba…!

– Al parecer, cambió de opinión… – Megure negó con la cabeza y le indicó nuevamente que ingrese.

– ¡Sí, señor! – el policía comenzó a correr hacia el edificio, con una extraña sonrisa torcida pintada en el rostro.

Un hombre anciano avanzó hacia el grupo dando zancadas, respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Qué hay de mi collar?! ¿La chica Mouri está bien?! – exclamó Jirokichi-san.

* * *

– Todas las salidas de emergencia están cerradas… – Conan maldijo bajo su aliento.

– Y son las salidas de emergencia las que dan a las escaleras. – aclaró Kaito.

– Eso significa que… ¿estamos encerrados en este piso? – exclamó Aoko, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Excelente, Aoko. _Felicidades_ por tu reciente descubrimiento de América. – el ladrón rodó los ojos, mientras su compañera le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa.

– Lo dijo para calmarte porque sabe que estás preocupada y no quiere que entres en pánico. Sólo está buscando protegerte… de maneras idiotas. – Terumi golpeaba suavemente los vidrios a la vez que recitaba esa frase.

– Oi~ ¿Estás pensando en romper los vidrios para escapar? Perdón, pero no soy KID, y salir de acá volando no está dentro de mis posibilidades. – murmuró Kuroba.

Terumi lo sabía. Kaito tragó saliva al ver la mirada que ella le había dirigido. Sí. Lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo…? ¡El jamás se lo había dicho a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a Aoko, por Dios! (Bueno, en realidad, Aoko sería la última persona a la que se lo contaría…)

– Si tiro una silla desde acá, se va a hacer paté en el suelo – le respondió ella – La policía está abajo, y por más que las ventanas estén cerradas, sabrán que estamos en los pisos superiores. Eso les puede dar una ligera sospecha…

– De que estamos más cerca del techo que de la planta baja… – continuó Ran, deduciendo a dónde quería llegar Terumi con su línea de razonamiento.

– ¡Y que pueden venir a buscarnos con un helicóptero, fijándose en qué piso estamos! – Terminó Aoko, sonriente.

– De todos modos, es extraño que hayan rodeado el edificio así... Presiento que hay algo más... – Conan desvió la mirada para observar a las miríadas de patrullas policiales que se encontraban en la calle, rodeando la enorme construcción.

El policía que Megure había mandado previamente a entrar al edificio apareció delante de ellos como por arte de magia. Todos se sobresaltaron. Aoko rodeó el brazo de Kaito con sus propios brazos, escondiéndose tras él.

– ¿Cómo hizo para…?! – Terumi sonaba entre sorprendida y aterrada.

El policía soltó una pequeña risita femenina, que desentonaba con su apariencia varonil.

'¡No… No puede ser que sea…!' pensó para sí Conan, colocándose instintivamente frente a Ran, mientras miraba anonadado cómo el policía se quitaba la máscara, mostrando ante todos el infantil rostro del ladrón 1412.

– Ohjo-san… – en un rápido movimiento, KID se arrodilló frente a Ran.

'¿Q—Qué—Qué diablos?!' Los ojos de Kaito parecían salirse de órbita.

'¡¿KID?!' gruñó Conan en su interior, intentando empujar a Ran para volver a colocarse frente a ella.

– ¡Esta persona no es KID! – exclamó Terumi, atrayendo las miradas de todos – ¡Por favor, tienen que creerme!

La gran capa blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Ran y del ladrón, desapareciendo al instante.

– ¡RAN! – exclamó Conan, corriendo hacia donde antes estaba ella parada.

Los tres restantes observaron con tristeza como el niño golpeaba el suelo a puño cerrado repetidas veces, mostrando su frustración sin ningún tipo de discimulo.

* * *

– Entonces, sólo hay que ponerlo bajo la luz de la luna.

– Exacto. – respondió una voz ronca y pesada del otro lado del teléfono – Así es como se identifica a Pandora. Y si mirás detenidamente, debería haber una piedra dentro.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con pesadez, y poco a poco, se le fue aclarando la vista. Estaba en el techo del edificio, escondida de la luz de la luna llena, a la sombra de un pequeño cuartucho que parecía ser la única boca de salida de aquella gran terraza.

– Snake… – siseó KID utilizando una extraña voz femenina adulta, que Ran parecía reconocer de algún lado. Sintió que le daban un empujoncito y que rasgaban con un cuchillo su blusa, logrando un escote pronunciado – No veo nada de eso aquí… Ni brillo, ni una piedra extra.

La luz de la luna llena bañaba enteramente el cuerpo paralizado de Ran Mouri. La escena era estética y en cierto punto morbosa. La luna iluminaba y resaltada la tez pálida de su piel nívea, dándole un aspecto, por lo demás, angelical. Su acompañante no pasó aquello por alto.

– Angel… – murmuró de nuevo la voz femenina que venía de KID, a la vez que cerraba el teléfono que tenía en las manos.

La karateka estaba paralizada. Ningún músculo parecía responder a los mandatos de su cerebro, como si cada pedazo de ella ignorara sus deseos de escapar. Sintió que una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la tironeaba nuevamente al pequeño cuartucho, evitando ser vista por los helicópteros de la policía.

Cuando Ran logró voltear el rostro para mirar con los ojos entreabiertos a su captor, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Aún ataviada con aquel traje de punta en blanco, una mujer de cabello largo y rubio la observaba anonadada.

– Vos… – comenzó Ran, ahogando un gemido de frustración y espanto en su garganta.

– Después de esto van a quererte muerta. Sé que no estoy en posición, sé que no deberías, sé que yo no lo haría en tu lugar… – Vermouth bajó la cabeza, evitando mirarla – Pero por favor… Tenés que confiar en mí. Tenés que darme ese collar.

La hija del detective colocó las manos en su pecho semi expuesto, frunciendo el ceño, sin responderle.

– ¡Ángel, por favor, van a matarte si no lo hacés! ¡Van a pedirme a mí que lo haga! ¡Vas a poner en peligro a ese hombre que tanto amás!

'Esta persona… ¿Cómo… cómo sabe que yo…?' Pensó Ran, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Jamás te haría daño. – Vermouth negó con la cabeza – No… No puedo lastimar al único Ángel que el cielo me ha dejado ver… ¡No soportaría ver tu sangre derramada!

La joven bajó la cabeza para mirar al collar que descansaba con inocencia en su escote. Volvió a incorporar su mirada, enfrentando su mirada con la de la mujer que la observaba con sincera preocupación.

Había algo en el rostro de esa mujer. Al verla, sentía una voz repiqueteando en su cabeza, diciéndole, gritándole, susurrándole, repitiéndole que _decía la verdad_. Y Ran, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a confiar en sus acorazonadas.

Llevó las manos a su nuca, deshaciendo la unión del collar. Sostuvo la joya en su mano desnuda, y alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse con la rubia. Ella asintió, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Iba a ganarse su confianza.

– La gran joya que llevas está incrustada en un complicado adorno de plata.

La muchacha de cabello marrón asintió con la cabeza.

– Necesito que saques la joya.

Ran volvió a asentir y, haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo, la joya se desprendió.

– Si mirás el revés de la piedra preciosa que acabás de sacar, hay una marca en ella que la diferencia. Volvé a colocarlo, pero al revés… Usando la otra cara.

Al hacer lo que Vermouth dijo, del collar salió un sonido seco y corto, como si algo se hubiera destrabado en su interior.

– Ahora necesito que prestes atención a la cadena que sostiene el dije… Uno de los dos extremos de esa cadena tiene forma de llave. Ese corresponde a la cerradura que está en la parte de abajo del adorno plateado en el que estaba la joya… ¿Me explico?

Ran acercó la mirada al extremo de la cadena, sorprendida por encontrar la pequeña, pequeñísima llave. El celular de Vermouth comenzó a vibrar.

La rubia sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y a la vez, un arma de fuego (que Ran reconoció como una de las armas que usaba la policía, 9mm). Miró a la muchacha que la acompañaba, que había comenzado a temblar al ver el arma, y susurró con pesadez.

– Por favor, no creas nada de lo que vaya a decir ahora… – giró la cabeza para ver el celular, que hizo un suave 'pip' al atender – Gin, ya tengo el collar, estoy a punto de abrirlo. Como te muevas, estás muerta, niña.

Ran vio cómo Vermouth, sin apuntarle a ella, disparó al suelo. Sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda. Y, por alguna razón, decidió seguirle el juego.

– ¡No!... Por favor… – soltó una vez se alejó unos pasos, mirando a Vermouth, fingiendo una voz preocupada y quebrada por el llanto. La rubia le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que abra el collar.

Ran asintió, nuevamente, y giró la pequeña llave. El collar se abrió de par en par, mostrando una pequeña tarjeta SD.

– Ya abrí el collar. La tarjeta está adentro. – Vermouth se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole a Ran que no hable más. Disparó de nuevo al suelo, y suspiró pesadamente – Y el trabajo ya está hecho. Sí. Allí estaré.

Cerró el pequeño móvil y la miró.

– Me encantaría darte explicaciones… Pero no me gusta corromper las cosas puras. Deberías vivir en una pequeña jaula de cristal, Ángel. Este mundo es demasiado oscuro para que un ser de luz como vos lo comprenda… – Se acercó a ella y tomó la tarjeta SD, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida. – El camino a la terraza está abierto. Los demás deberían estar caminando hasta acá…

Los ojos de Ran comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba asustada, y no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni en qué se había metido, ni por qué había ayudado a esa mujer que ahora le estaba colocando el collar nuevamente.

– La policía puede recogerlos con el helicóptero y así van a poder escapar de acá… Cosa que recomiendo hagan pronto, porque mi compañero piensa volar este edificio…

'¡P- Por eso la policía cerró el perímetro del lugar! ¡Hay bombas!' Pensó Ran, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Vermouth le sonrió y apretó la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

– No dejes que nadie te lastime, Ángel…

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

* * *

– Lograste hablar con ella…

– ¡La desgraciada nos está mintiendo!

No comprendían el por qué de la repentina ira de Gin. Los cuatro que iban el auto habían escuchado que Vermouth había llamado para decir que todo estaba en orden, y que habían conseguido la SD que contenía información de algunos de los empresarios que aportaban dinero a la organización de negro. Jirokichi-sama había adquirido la joya sin saber que llevaba dentro de sí evidencia importante que un agente había estado recopilando para poder hundir a los hombres de negro.

Gin mordió el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios, cargando su arma y apresurándose a acelerar.

– ¿Gin?! – exclamó Chianti – ¿No te parece que deberías explicarte…?

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace desconfiar de Vermouth? Los cuatro escuchamos la conversación. – aclaró Kir.

– Que ustedes sean estúpidos no es de mi incumbencia. – Miró por el espejo retrovisor para dedicarle a las dos mujeres que estaban en el asiento trasero una mirada fulminante, más afilada que una daga – Si con una mano le estaba apuntando a la chica que tenía el collar, y con la otra sostenía el teléfono… ¿Cómo pudo abrir el collar?

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la pequeña cabina del coche. Vodka, Kir y Chianti, estáticos, se miraban entre ellos.

– Puede ser que estuviera sosteniendo el celular entre su oreja y su hombro. Si la chica tenía puesto el collar… Podía ser que con una mano sostuviera el arma, y con la otra la llave. – Explicó Kir.

– También pensé eso. – asintió Gin – Pero hay dos razones por las cuales esto no podría ser. Primero, escuchamos el grito de la chica. Estaba alejada de ella. Segundo, la llave es parte de la cadena, la chica no podría tener puesto el collar.

– Significa que ella... ¿Estaba aliada con Vermouth? – sospesó Chianti – ¡Esa rubia harpía…!

– De todos modos ninguno de nosotros tiene la posibilidad de acabar con ella. – Kir cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho – Anokata no nos dio carta libre con respecto a asesinarla, por más sospechas que podamos tener.

– Anokata va a decidir si podemos condenarla por ello o no…

Gin mordió aún más fuerte el cigarrillo, y apretó con fuerza el volante del auto.

* * *

– ¡RAN! – Exclamó Conan al verla, agitado luego de haber subido las escaleras hasta la terraza. Tras él venían Kaito, Aoko y Terumi.

Al verla, ninguno de ellos supo decir nada más. Estaba sentada en la terraza, en el punto donde se concentraba la luz de la luna llena, abrazando sus rodillas, con la blusa rasgada y el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Kaito le prestó deliberada atención al escote que llevaba. No por razones de atracción física o por respuesta hormonal (Aunque tenía que aceptar que la chica era atractiva) a un estímulo… Sino porque aquella piedra no brillaba. Ella estaba siendo bañada por la luz de la luna llena, y la piedra no brillaba. Aquello no era Pandora. KID no tenía por qué presentarse. El _verdadero_ KID no tenía por qué presentarse. De todos modos, tendría que cerciorarse de que aquello no era Pandora.

– Ran… – Conan corrió hacia ella, intentando llamarle la atención. Le corrió el cabello y le acarició las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo cual manantial cálido que ella emanaba.

Quiso reconfortarla. Quiso abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.

El sonido estridente y molesto del helicóptero de la policía les hizo notar que no había necesidad de hacer señas, que ya los habían visto.

– ¡Muchachos, suban! – gritó Satou desde el vehículo aéreo, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano.

Kaito se adelantó unos pasos y tomó en brazos a Ran, que parecía perdida en un trance. Ella alzó la mirada, ausente, buscando la razón por la cual no sentía el suelo. El joven le sonrió.

Aoko quiso protestar, pero comprendió la situación de la chica, que parecía no poder moverse de donde estaba.

– Tranquila… – le susurró Terumi al oído a Aoko, sonriéndole – No te imaginas lo que daría él por llevarte así a vos…

Aoko asintió. No tenía por qué creerle a la chica, pero sus palabras la reconfortaban.

Los cinco entraron al helicóptero apresuradamente cuando comenzaron a escuchar una serie de explosiones provenientes de los pisos inferiores.

Lo único que se escuchó en aquella cabina fueron suspiros de alivio...

~*~

* * *

_(Extra!)_

No parecía haber signos de que hubiera otra piedra dentro del collar que Ran tenía en el cuello. Antes de subir al helicóptero, había visto la la piedra a trasluz (de la luna). Sonrió levemente, terminando de deducir que aquello no era Pandora.

– Te estaría muy agradecido si DEJARAS de mirarle el escote – Murmuró Conan entre dientes, fulminando a Kaito con la mirada.

El joven soltó una risita.

– Sería un pecado hormonal no _prestarles_ la atención que merecen. – la amplia sonrisa de Kaito enfureció aún más al chico.

– ¡Te estás aprovechando de que está inconsciente!

– Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes, pequeño detective… – Kaito rodó los ojos, centrando su atención en Aoko, que cuchicheaba con Terumi en un costado. – Y tampoco soy suicida… ¡OUCH!

El niño le había propinado una fuerte patada en la rodilla.

– ¡Que pares, te dije! – volvió a quejarse Conan.

Satou colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de Ran, e intercambió unas pocas palabras con Takagi sobre el síndrome post-traumático. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la colocó a Ran, cubriendo el prominente escote.

– Policía aguafiestas… – murmuró Kaito al ver la sonrisa prominente de Conan. – No pongas esa cara. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo _yo_ el que la tiene en brazos.

'Ella es mía' pensó el chico para sí, apretando el puño, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro infantil.

– ¡Pero Kaito-niichan! ¡Mamá me dijo que está mal aprovecharse así de una chica que está inconsciente!

'E—Estúpido mocoso---'

– KAITO… – Aoko se incorporó con el puño en alto.

'¡Me las vas a pagar, _chiisana tantei_…!' Kaito se encogió de hombros, sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando bajaran a tierra.

Terumi suspiró al ver tanto jolgorio. Sabía también que Ran iba a mentir, y no iba a decir la verdad con respecto a lo que pasó. Sabía que Kaito no le estaba prestando atención al escote, sino a la piedra preciosa.

Arai suspiró de nuevo, rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

'A veces, y sólo a veces, las mentiras _salvan_ a las personas.'


End file.
